Kit
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: A Champion's kit was what set them ahead of the competition. Whose was better, Vayne or Quinn's? And, more importantly, who gave a damn?


"Kit"-QuinnxVayne; A Champion's kit was what set them ahead of the competition. Whose was better, Vayne or Quinn's? And, more importantly, who gave a damn?

Hello! And welcome to the League of Slash-fics—brought to you by yours truly. There is a storm brewing, dear readers, and I'll be heeding its call by coming up with all sorts of fun one-shots.

That being said, there shall be two classifications for these lovely one-shots (because **Distraction **likes things to be orderly): the League of Slashfics and the League of One-shots. This would be one of the first "slashy" fics I am attempting and they are intended to be on the short side—often being sexily suggestive without going all out. Why, some of them may even be rated T! –gasp- There will also be little-to-no plot development… Which will likely kill me, but I'll try.

Enough with all that. Enjoy! I'll be writing for other fandoms as well, so those of you who are following me, look forward to that.

Those of you who _aren't_… Well what are you waiting for? X)

**-Kit-**

A rather curvaceous woman in a skintight black catsuit rolled forward, stopping in a crouch a few meters away, tendrils of long brown hair slipping free of the braid they had been twisted into and falling over the red-lensed sunglasses she wore. Her cape fluttered in a gentle breeze and, from behind said lenses, stormy gray eyes flicked left and right, seeking out—

There was a flash of motion to her right and she _Tumble_d again, simultaneously pulling several crossbow bolts from the belt around her waist and reloading the weapon strapped to her wrist. When she came to a stop, she fired a few _Silver Bolts_ into the bush next to the mouth of Red Buff's camp, striking the target that was hidden there with a sharp _'clink!'_

"_Ouch_!" a feminine voice yelped.

"Leave at once. That buff is rightfully mine."

The woman that emerged from the brush was petite, an ornate gold helm covering her brow and the majority of her mousy blonde hair. Her cape resembled a bird's dark blue tail feathers and, if that wasn't strange enough, there was a massive eagle of a matching hue perched on the crook of her elbow, its piercing gaze locked on the brunette. The bolt had struck hard enough to dent the gold spaulder she wore and another had grazed her thigh, ripping through the fabric of blue violet tights and allowing droplets of crimson to drip down her leg. There was an unusual crossbow in her hand, created to look like a screeching bird of prey, and the taller woman frowned disapprovingly.

'_Unnecessary frippery.' _

"I don't see your name on it, Shauna."

The brunette's eyes narrowed, though the other woman couldn't see that. "You presume too much to call me by my first name, Quinn."

This upstart ranged warrior was a rather recent addition to the League and she strutted around with that snarky fowl as though she owned bot lane. Of course, the Summoner's tonight had clearly been trolling when they picked two AD Carries, but they had sent the duo to top lane, presumably planning to build the human half like a bruiser.

It didn't really matter—as long as she stayed out of bot lane.

"'Vayne' sounds like some sort of superhero. Last I checked, your whole life revolves around the destruction of any sort of weird powers. Besides, you didn't seem to mind it so much last night…"

"Tch." Disregarding the sudden heat in her cheeks, the Night Hunter stepped towards the Lizard Elder, only to scowl when a broad wing swept in front of her path, blocking her from moving further. "I have no qualms against shooting that wretched beast."

The "beast" in question released a fearsome screech—as though daring her to try.

"It's alright, Val, she's just cranky."

"_She needs a good lay."_ Valor's squawk sounded suspiciously like laughter to the Night Hunter and she bristled as Quinn smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, that's right. Eyes in the sky."

Immediately, the eagle took to the air, soaring high above until it was a dark speck in the blue sky, and his partner's eyes glowed ochre as _Heightened Senses_ allowed her to see what he could see. "The match is almost over."

Sure enough—

"**Your team has destroyed an Inhibitor."**

"You've got to love those minions," Quinn cheered, the glow fading. Valor returned to his perch soon after, ruffling his feathers and trilling. "You mind sparring with me post-game? I want to try out some combos."

"Very well," Vayne sighed, turning and stalking towards the enemy base. No one melted turrets faster than a fed, ranged AD.

(break)

The post-game area was a lush meadow, complete with a waterfall that cascaded into a pool of clear blue water where some Champions liked to swim. There was a gigantic tree at the center of it, its ancient bark a home for colourful flowers and different species of moss. It was here that Champions awaited the return trip home—a sort of world between worlds.

"Honestly, you're a sub-par AD Carry: your range is lower than even my own, your kit is part carbon copy of mine, part useless, and you'd be utterly defenseless without that bird of yours. An AD Carry is to stay out of range so that they can attack without fear of retaliation—not dive right in!"

"That was the old meta," Quinn scoffed, unperturbed by the seemingly-hostile comments. While it was true that the other AD Carry had remarked that their kits were "appallingly similar," it didn't really matter because they had so much more in common. Now, if only the assassin would quit being so stubborn… "Tanky Carries are the future. Your squishy behind wouldn't last long in a 1v1 come late-game."

Would she take the bait?

There was a _'click' _as Vayne lifted her arm, a fully loaded crossbow pointing directly at the center of her companion's chest. "Would you care to test that theory?"

"Hah!" Hook, line, and sinker.

Suddenly, Valor launched his self forward, colliding with the brunette and forcing her to take a few steps back, holding her arms in front of her to fend him off. Just as suddenly, the whirlwind of feathers was gone and there was no sign of his mistress.

The Night Hunter shook her head, her astonishingly effective innate ability to sense enemy Champions pinpointing the blonde almost immediately: she was directly… overhead?

A bolt of blue dropped from the sky, hurtling towards her, and Vayne _Tumble_d then _Condemn_ed, smashing the avian menace into the ground, where it rolled a short distance and fell still; the feathers melted away to reveal Quinn sans Valor and the older woman felt a niggling trickle of guilt.

She hadn't meant to do any real harm to the blonde.

"Quinn?" Her boots were muffled by the soft earth and the fragrant grasses that sprouted from it in an ocean of green that reached up to her thigh. She came to stand over the young woman and nudged her with the toe of her boot, a little sigh of relief escaping full lips when she saw that Quinn was still breathing. "Can you stand?"

A single amber orb flicked open, and a slow, predatory smirk spread across the fallen AD Carry's face. "Got'cha." Her foot lashed out, sweeping Vayne's from under her, and the brunette went down with an "_oomph_," landing on her shapely rear. Quinn was upon her in an instant, straddling the older woman's waist and bracing her arms on either side of her head. "You fall for it every time, _Shauna_."

That silken purr… Vayne couldn't find it in herself to protest the use of her first name when the young woman said it like _that_.

As if reading her thoughts, the blonde grinned. "What, you aren't going to yell at me? I kind of like it when you're all grim and cranky."

"Tch." She turned her head away, but made no move to throw Quinn off of her, her traitorous body warming as wetness suffused the sweet spot between her legs.

"Aw… Don't be like that." She reached for those ruby-lenses and the older woman went tense beneath her. "It's me, Shauna. Relax." She kissed the tip of the other woman's nose as she removed the glasses entirely, folding the arms and placing them in her breast pocket for safe keeping. With a gentle hand, she tilted Vayne's face so that the brunette's stormy gaze met hers. The Night Hunter looked even more beautiful without the feature-obscuring lenses. "I don't know why you're always hiding your eyes. They're beautiful."

She knew, of course, that the glasses allowed the terse Carry to see at night, but still…

The older woman shook her head. "You talk too much."

Talking made her uncomfortable—especially when it was Quinn. The sweet things the pure-hearted young woman who saw the best in everyone said brought about strange thoughts and feelings Vayne really didn't want to deal with.

"Mm… Sorry. I'll use my mouth for something else."

Quinn leaned in and pressed her lips to Vayne's, her eyes fluttering shut blissfully as the brunette returned the gesture almost eagerly, swallowing the low moan that the dominant woman released. There was a mechanical sound as the assassin dismounted her crossbow, reached up to remove the overly decorative helm and tossed it aside, sliding her gloved hands into mousy blonde tresses.

The woman's tongue, though usually barbed, was a skilled dance partner, darting and retreating, dipping and swirling in an enticing oral tango. The blonde found herself losing dominance quickly, her slim body trembling anticipatorily as those deft hands slid from her hair and along the curve of her spine, stopping at the middle of her back to undo the leather breastplate she wore.

No, no, no. There was no way the assassin was going to have her way again. Quinn's throat was still a little sore from screaming "_Shauna!_" for a good portion of the night before. She quickly unpinned the front of the brunette's cape, shoving a thigh up between Vayne's legs so that the older woman arched, breaking off the kiss to gasp, and reached around behind her to unzip the leather catsuit.

As much as she liked the skintight fabric hugging the AD Carry's curves, she liked it even better off_; _Vayne didn't wear _anything _beneath it (there was really no room to) and every inch of skin that was revealed by its slow removal was pale perfection.

"I hate taking that thing off. Can't you wear something else?" Her voice was a little breathy, a result of the stunning goddess beneath her. Vayne's naked form would work a thousand times better than a well-aimed _Condemn _any day.

And the brunette knew that if the smirk curving full lips was anything to go by. "And yet you manage it time and again."

"You think I'm going to give all this up?" She ran her finger tips from the assassin's sternum, along the milky curve of a breast and down the flat expanse of her stomach to stroke the triangle of dark curls that glistened between her thighs, just begging for contact. "No thank you."

The Night Hunter moaned quietly, her hips twitching upwards. "You're smarter than you look."

Quinn smiled, knowing fully well that the older woman's curtness was a charade. Someday, she'd see the true Shauna Vayne without her cold mask. For now…

"Let's see if you can _last _until "late-game," hm?"

With those talented fingers working sweetly between her legs, Vayne didn't even make it to "_mid_-game."

**-Fin-**

Short, sweet, sexy. Hated it? Loved it? Let me know!


End file.
